


Nightmare

by Goodygoodi



Series: Percy Jackson's Life [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Cheating, Complete, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: Ares and Percy were the unlikely pair, but they completed each other, but when Aphrodite Titan is transferred Percy is starting to feel left out. That girl has caught almost every males' eyes, and when his boyfriend is caught cheating Percy feels undeniably hatred at the woman.Mortal AU
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Aphrodite/Ares (Percy Jackson), Ares/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson's Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198319
Kudos: 16





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me when I was high, so for the not good editing and sucky writing please review! Also I wonder what ship anybody wants next?

Nightmare

Summary: Ares and Percy were the unlikely pair, but they completed each other, but when Aphrodite Titan is transferred Percy is starting to feel left out. That girl has caught almost every males' eyes, and when his boyfriend is caught cheating Percy feels undeniably hatred at the woman.

Mortal AU

A/N: I haven't edited this, and quickly wrote this and then decided to post. Hope it's good!

~JIO

*ONE SHOT*

His black hair was long, sweat slicked back and his jersey was in his hands. Showing off all his muscles and making all the girls, and bi or gay guys' drool. He was perfection. A jock on the football team, who just happened to be the captain. A well-known guy perfect around all the teachers… but a bully to others he deemed unneeded.

Percy Jackson glanced at Ares Mars Olympia, that jerk was his boyfriend and his biggest rival. They competed in all they could, food eating wars, wrestling, swimming, and fencing. Both equals, unbeatable. Whereas Ares beat him with fencing and wrestling most of the times, he beat Ares in eating, swimming, and running.

"Jackass!" Ares yelled out, stalking forwards, and backing him into the wall.

Feeling all his schoolmate's eyes on them, Percy sneered slightly and pushed his boyfriend around, slammed him into the wall and kissed him hard. Ignoring the fangirl squeals. They could fuck off; their relationship might seem abusive in some places… but they loved each other. Having been together for almost 4 years he had no doubt in their relationship.

"What did you want?" Percy asked as he broke away, grinning at the slight flush on Ares cheeks.

"Wanted to see if you were awake," Ares smirked and pulled on his shirt.

"I have a swim tournament later this week," Percy said and held Ares' hand as they began their trek to class.

"Congrats," Ares grinned showing pearly white teeth.

**LINE BREAK**

"So, what did my older brother do this time?" Frank Zhang asked and ran a hand over his chubby face.

Frank who had been living in Canada for the past five years had moved back to New York and had an accent. He was so plainly polite and kind. Totally opposite of Ares. Ares who was brash, loud and a bully at the worst of times.

"He's going to fight Hephaestus," Leo grinned and took his goggles off, the swim cap came off, allowing bouncy curls to be free and sway as he shook his head.

Percy laughed and started his warmup stretches, glancing at the girls on the team who were getting ready to dive as well.

"Jackson!" a woman yells, looking over Percy sees Coach Leanne Harper.

"Yes?!" Percy asks.

"Your boyfriend is out there asking for you," she says.

Nodding Percy fast walked into the changing rooms, knowing that Ares would be there.

Once the door was shut Percy was pushed up against the wall and felt his boyfriends knee go between his crotch and moaned.

"Ares!" he hissed.

"I'm allowed to kiss my boyfriend," the brown eyed teen said to the green eyed. "Now shut up, I need a refill on my Percyness."

Blushing Percy allowed the older male to grope him, moaning as Ares yanked his pants down, and yanked his swim shorts off. Without much prep besides a huge wad of spit and a few thrusts of the fingers and then Ares was inside.

"AAAhh" Percy cried out and yanked on Ares' hair and wrapping his legs around Ares' waist.

"That's its babe," Ares grunted, starring at his face, flushed with pained pleasure. "Take it, you like it!" Ares said and began to thrust.

Making Percy moan not caring if his teammates heard him and not caring at who was walking in. all he wanted was to come, come undone by the god thrusting in him. This teen who knew him so well, and who he could not ever live without.

"Ares, harder!" Percy gasped, they needed to be quick, he was supposed to be training not being fucked and high on endorphins. Though… he liked it, just wished it had been earlier this morning when they had been together.

A few more thrusts and Percy clamped down on the dick inside him and came, muffling his cries of pleasure in Ares' neck, feeling him cum a few seconds later.

Panting and letting his legs fall off Ares' waist did he stand shakily, feeling the warm cum slide down his thighs and went to go shower when a voice called out.

"Aren't you guys shameless?" called an amused voice.

Looking up both teens saw Apollo Olympia.

The vice-captain of the swim team.

"Fuck off," Percy gasped. "I know for a fact that you and Hermes have fucked everywhere in the school," Percy snapped kissed Ares once more before picking his shorts up and stocked off to the showers to hurriedly wash the cum and make sure his body didn't look like he had been having a quickie whilst supposed to be training.

**LINE BREAK**

Its third period, free period, when the rumors of a new transfer student came to Percy's ears. He and Annabeth are studying in the library, Percy failing to solve the math questions, and his glasses keep on sliding down his face. He was getting frustrated and bored.

"Pay attention Percy," Annabeth his best friend since they had been 12 snapped and whacked him on the head.

"Sorry," Percy said. "I'm just tired of homework!"

"We can take a break after you finish these two questions," the blonde bargained.

"Hai," Percy said.

….

Its after class when Ares finally comes to where he is sitting, he is talking with that new transfer student who is laughing at something Ares said. Percy stares at Aphrodite, who has blonde hair, that is not bleached, and the bluest eyes he has ever seen. She is perfectly curved and walks with confidence of someone who knows they are pretty.

"Jackass," Ares greats, his brown eyes gazing at Aphrodite with tenderness that makes Percy's heart squeeze painfully.

"Hey Ares," Percy glances at the girl again. "Aphrodite," he manages.

"I'll meet you at the apartment, Miss Aphrodite asked me to walk her to the subway," Ares finally says shoving his backpack at his boyfriend kisses him and then heads off in the direction of the subway.

The blonde follows and turns around at the last moment and mouths three words: " _He's mine now"_

Frozen Percy does not know what to do, he wants to chase after his boyfriend and show possessively that Ares is his. On the other hand, he knows that Ares would not cheat on him. They were both bi, but it did not matter he loved Ares and Ares loved him. If Ares wanted to spice up their sexual life they would, but if they both agreed on the person.

…..

 **Ares:** Sorry babe, can't make it tonight, got plans with football team

 **Percy:** Alright, reschedule?

 **Ares:** Next Monday?

 **Percy:** Sounds good, love you 3

No reply comes after he agrees and when he's in class Ares usually walk him in-between classrooms, but he has not in a week. Each of their dates had been spoilt, both have busy schedules, but Percy had taken time off to spend with his boyfriend.

Its now Monday of their date night and he had gotten a text at lunch.

 **Ares:** Reschedule?

Percy had hesitated before sighing and agreeing.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked from beside him in the gym room setting a ball to himself and catching it and bouncing it and tossing it. Practice sets.

"Ares has been skipping out on date nights," Percy said and gave his younger cousin his phone to show the texts.

"Suspicious," Jason agreed.

"I'm going for a walk," Percy muttered putting his hands in his pockets he walked out.

Walking outside Percy kicked a few pebbles and went to go around the corner when he saw a sight, he never thought he was going to see. It rooted him in place and made his heart clench. his worst _Nightmare..._

Ares had Aphrodite against the wall and was fucking her. Percy brought a fist to his moth to stop the cry of pain that wanted to escape. He quickly walked back inside the school, Jason and Annabeth met him at the water fountain, he ignored them in favor of walking to the changing rooms.

Once he was safely in a stall did, he allow the tears to flow, three weeks of missed dates, reschedules, he had wondered but had faith in their relationship. Oh god! He had known he should've pushed on why Ares was avoiding him, re scheduling. Oh god, what had he done wrong?

….

Jason knew his older cousin was hurting when he saw him walk in, hair hiding his eyes, and his usual "Captain" stance was drooped, and silent tears fell down his face.

"I'll go," Jason muttered to Annabeth who nodded and went to Piper who was braiding her hair.

"Perce?" Jason asked and locked the door of the changing room for privacy. "What happened?" he asked.

A muffled sob reached his ears.

"Ares is cheating on me with Aphrodite Titan," Percy said, and opened the stall door.

"Punch him and let's go to Atlantis for a week, who cares about that fucker?" Jason snarled. "If he loved you as much as you did, do, he wouldn't have cheated."

"What did I do wrong?" Percy asked.

"Its not you, its his fault, now let's finish PE and then we can punch him and be off to Atlantis," Jason said and hugged his cousin. "Uncle Poseidon will be happy to see you anyways, he's all the way in Greece with business with my Pa as well," Jason said.

…..

Percy and his crew: Jason, Frank, Piper, Annabeth, Grover, Nico and a few others were all at the front of the school gates when they saw the couple. Ares had an arm slung over Aphrodite's shoulder and the girl was giggling. When they got closer the crew stepped out of the shadows and they all saw Ares' eyes widen as he saw Percy.

Percy had his fists clenched and was glaring at his ex to be boyfriend. With three strides he yanked the older teen away so the girls could deal with her before he punched Ares with all his might. Fist clenched tight, making sure his thumb was not tucked in. and swung. Three times before Ares shoved him off with a snarl.

"we're over," Percy said quietly glanced at Ares one last time before walking to the blue jeep and getting into the passenger seat.

Jason sat in the driver's seat and backed up, making Aphrodite hurriedly back up so she would not get run over.

"Let's go to Atlantis," Percy sighed and blasted the music.

**THE END…**

**A/N:** So, I had been challenged to write this pairing, and I usually don't ship AresxPercy…. So, this was the final result.


End file.
